Highway To Heaven (Malena)
Lena tugged her trunk along behind her, despite the fact that it was heavy and she could have used magic to make it lighter now that she was of age. Laughter spilled from her mouth as their families were long gone; Malia's brother Niall had provided the car, and they were ready to go at last. The trip that was three years in the making was finally a reality and she was quickly growing more and more excited - her heart was hammering as she clutched the keys to the car in her hand, loading their things into the boot with a huge grin. Malia and Lena's families' voices were growing louder and they could hear Malia's brother's (and Kea's) acting, so Lena threw the keys to Malia, shut the boot and climbed into the passenger seat. "Okay, we need to go to the supermarket," she says, looking at the three years' worth of savings in front of her. She'd barely gone to Honeydukes, had saved any money she'd got for Christmas and birthdays or otherwise from family and friends, as well as the money from the summer jobs she'd been doing since the summer of third year in the Muggle world. It hadn't been too hard to get the money changed, and now it was worth it. As soon as her trunk was in the trunk, and she'd caught the keys (quite professionally, if she could add), she opened the driver's door. "Not a scratch on the car, he said. Definitely, I responded... who was I kidding, Let's hope I don't get us killed. After three years of saving up for this trip, it'd be a shame," Malia didn't bother suppressing the very unladylike snort that followed as she slipped onto the driver's seat, closing the door by her side. It really would be a shame. Three years of resisting herself from buying sweets had been hard enough. She paused for a moment, before shaking her head and turning the car on. "And for that matter, remind me how I ended up with the first driving shift?" she asked curiously, glancing at Lena, before waving it away and beginning to drive. "Finally, after three damned years..." "You can fix the car with magic if you scratch it," Lena pointed out, letting the window down and strapping herself in with a grin - twisting her head, she saw their families turning up and waved at a grinning Kea. This was their ''coming of age trip. "You've only got to drive to the nearest supermarket, which isn't that far," she replied teasingly, resisting the urge to bop her nose - Malia was driving. Slipping a CD in, she grinned as the music came on and she relaxed. "I feel awesome already, do you?" "But you can't bring people back from the dead," she retorted, rolling her eyes. Malia was fully aware of their families being there, but forced herself to keep her eyes on the road, knowing she'd just get distracted and probably do something stupid. "Secondly, its quite far away when you're the one driving, Lee," she continued, a grin beginning to play at her lips. "And lastly, you feel awesome all the time. You ''say it all the time," she finished, barely managing to supress her laughter as she drove. This will definitely be a great summer. "I'll feel awesome as soon as you fall asleep and I cover you in silly string, though!" Lena shrugged lightly, as if it were nothing, turning her head back to the front with a relaxed sigh. "It's really not that far, Malia. We're in London, there are supermarkets literally everywhere, aren't there?" A grin tugged gently at the edges of her mouth, as Malia got a hole in one. "That's because I am awesome, didn't you know, Lia? That's why I always say it." She chuckles, tying her hair up (which was very difficult while laughing). "If you cover me in silly string I will find a way to get back at you." "Oh please. You wouldn't do anything because you love me too much," she laughed, shaking her head slightly. Her laughter eventually ceased, leaving her grinning like an idiot. "No, sorry, I didn't know because you're not awesome. No matter how much you lie to yourself saying you are," Malia drummed her fingers against the steering wheel as she drove, keeping an eye out for the nearest supermarket. A chuckle escaped her, as she shook her head. "I so would. You wouldn't be with me if I wasn't awesome, you'd ask someone else to holiday with you," She duplicated Malia's idiot grin. "That's.. that's a good point," she eventually conceded with a chuckle. "Oooh, supermarket!" Malia slipped out the car minutes afterwards, dragging Lena along into the supermarket. "What is it that we're here for?" "Everything we'll need, food, the lot. Here's where we can buy sweets, now we've been saving for so long." Lena told her, quickly taking the lead and heading for the essentials. Malia followed Lena, playing with the keys absentmindedly, "Maybe we could split up?" "I didn't say you had to come with me into the essentials aisle," Lena replied, "but be sensible with how much you spend. We can use a refilling charm for fuel but we need money for other things." "You didn't say we should split up, either," she countered with a shrug. "And when have you known me to not be sensible with money, sweetheart?" Lena raised her eyebrows. "The split up thing I can go with. The money, I want to come back to." "You know, I was actually pretty close to arguing, but what's the point when you're right?" Malia laughed, leaning in and pecking her girlfriend's lips.